Raindrops, Roses, and What Ifs
by Alfys-World
Summary: Just a bunch of OOC and AU filled one-shots that may include continued parts, brOTPs, and OTP s.( A little crack one-shots w/ Juvia) I also use my phone to make them which will make the story look weird but I tried.
1. The Way You Make Me Feel pt.1

**Ok so this is the first chapter of my first one shot book so thanks if you're reading!****This au is a little cliché to.**

"_**The way you make me feel**_

_**(The way you make me feel)**_

_**You really turn me on**_

_**(You really turn me on)**_

_**You knock me off of my feet**_

_**(You knock me off of my feet)**_

_**My lonely days are gone**_

_**(My lonely days are gone)"**_

_**-Michael Jackson**_ **(The Way You Make Me Feel)**

**A.**

As she walked down the halls with her light blue Converse tapping against the wet floor of the school and her damp, long, blue locks that cascaded along her back swaying with her body she could feel the stares and hear the comments.

"Isn't that the new girl?" and "Wow, she's pretty." or "What's her name?" A sigh came from the said new girl as she heard it.

This is one of the reasons Juvia Lockser didn't like transferring to new schools in the middle of the year because of one single thjng she didn't like 'nor did her step-brother Gajeel like.

_Attention._

**A.**

"Natsu! Give me back my phone!" Screamed the blushing blonde as she attempted to retrieve her belongings from her boyfriend.

"No way Luce this is just too good!" laughed Natsu as he watched the video of the his girlfriend trying to do the moon walk from when she was 6. "I dont care if it's good or not idiot just give it back!" she screamed once again.

A sigh came from the raven haired boy as he walked to school with the duo. This us one of the things Gray Fullbuster had to deal with daily that he hated.

_Stupidity._

Now, he knew he wasn't one talk about being stupid he knew. For crying out loud he almost butned his house down from using a _toaster_ the wrong way but when you had one friend that was an imbecile around you everyday it got tiring but he still wouldn't change it for the world.

"Could you guys shut the hell up for _once_ in your fucking life time?!" he sreamed at his breaking point.

"It's not my fault Luce and I are trying to have fun together while you act depressing over there droopy eyes!" Natsu retorted.

"What do you mean, I wasn't trying to play with you, I just want my damn phone back for christ sakes Natsu!" Lucy screamed for the 100th time that day, and _god_ it was so tiring for her.

That's it Gray was going to fix this once and for _fucking all. _Walking up to the couple Gray snatched the phine from the pink haired boy and gave it to Lucy who was looking like there was a god in front of her.

"Thank _god_! Gray, I owe you one." Said girl thanked, incredably thanlful to have someone help her out. Lucy was so unlucky Erza wasn't here, because if she was, this wouldn't even have crossed their minds to mess with Lucy. But sadly, Erza couldn't do there daily routine of walking to school together because of two new students coming today and she had to show them around, being class president and all.

"No problem, now could you _please_ be quiet?!" Gray begged.

"Alright." She said. On the other hand though Natsu was sulking, angry his friend betrayed him. Oh he was going to tell Gray off, but right before he could even say a word, Lucy grabbed his ear furiously and lectured him for taking her own things. Because if there is one thing that will get you killed, it would be touching Lucy's things.

Soon enough the trio arrived at the school, but were curious as to why everyone was whispering to and schussing each other in the halls staring at something.

"Why is everyone acting like this? Usually Fairy Tail High is so loud the people across the country could hear it." Gray asked. Finally, that's when Lucy realized that there were new kids today and that's why they were gossiping.

'Oh how wonderful it is to be the smart one' Lucy thought.

"It's because there are two new students that transferred from Phantom High today." Lucy answered. Which made Gray and Natsu stop in their tracks.

"Really? New kids? From Phantom High? Didn't that school close down because the people were criminals?" Natsu asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, but it turns out that those kids weren't invovled in it so they were able to move to a different school. I guess they came here as their choice." Lucy replied.

"Maybe we can also go see what they look like out of curiousity?" Lucy suggested.

"I'm down." Gray said

"Me too cause I can't just let droopy eyes go with ya Luce!" Natsu said glaring at Gray.

"What did you just call me flame-brain?!" Gray yelled in anger.

'Ugh these boys and their stupid rivalries!'

Lucy thought in anger, if only Erza was here. Whatever, she could fix this all by herself perfectly.

"Enough boys!" Lucy said in a pretty scary voice. The boys then turned to see an angry Lucy and saw they were absolutely, terribly, fucked.

"S-sorry L-lucy!" they both said in unison.

"It's fine just shut up, okay?" she said with a glare. "Now let's go." she said with a sigh.

Little did they know, their life would change.

**A.**

**Dun-dun-dunnnnn! Done! Do not worry there will be a part 2 to this eventually in the upcoming chapters I was just to tired to finish.**

**But my next one-shot will be a complete one!**

**Until then people**.

**~ Alfy**


	2. I Just Called To Say I Love You

**Song- I Just Callled To Say I Love You- by Srevie Wonder.**

** A.**

**I just called to say I love you**

**I just called to say how much I care**

**I just called to say I love you**

**And I mean it from the bottom of my heart**

To say she was scared was an understatement. She was absolutely terrified! Here, was Gray Fullbuster, her childhood friend, looking right at her telling her he _loves_ her.

And he didn't mean it in a friendship way oh no, no, no. He meant it in a _romantic_ way. She was so happy, but for some reason she wouldn't say I love you too back, and it was so frustrating. She did love him in a romantic way as well, she always did since middle school and here he was looking nervous and scared as hell for her answer.

"Umm.." Juvia said unintelligently "I..I.." '_Come on Juvia _speak, _say _something' she thought to herself.

"I..don't know." she said with a sigh. As soon as she did Gray's expression went from nervous and hopeful to sad real quick.

"Oh," he replied. Poor man looked heartbroken. After a solid ten mimutes of sikence syaring at each other, Gray finally broke it. "I'll just go, but we can still be friends. Right?" he asked emotionlessly. "O-of course!" she said back, _'What the hell is wrong with you, you know you feel the same way. _Say it' she scolded herself, yet again.

"A-alright then, uhh..bye, Juvs." he said and then walked off.

"W-wait, Gray!" she called. He looked back.

But it just didn't come out of her _damn mouth._

"N-nevermind." she said defeated. He just looked at her for a second and then left, broken hearted. When he left Juvia stood there like an idiot not moving and she soon felt her eyes getting blurry, her breathing started rapidly going, and she felt tears streaming down her face like a waterfall.

"_Damn it." _She said sobbing and crying.

A.

He knew it.

He _Gray Fullbuster_ having a chance with _Juvia Lockser_ Please, she was over a ten and he was at most a five. He was cold, he was dumb, and he was in _love_. He hated that word, but it was so _true_. He loved her so fucking much and he screwed up them and their relationship. He was a failure. An asshole too.

What was he thinking? He didn't have a chance with her.

And he never would, and sadly he knew it was the truth.

And it hurt so god damn much.

A.

She had to do it.

She _needed _to.

It was right infront of her god damn it!

_'It's okay Juvia just do it!' _She sighed.

"Well, it's now or never." she said as she pressed the call button.

'Gray' it read.

She breathed in and out slowly, praying he would answer.

He did.

_"Juvs? What is it?" _he asked. She cryed, he was always so caring, sweet, handsome, and loving. So she _wouldn't _give it up.

_"Juvs!? What's wrong, why are you crying?!" _He said panicked.

"Jus-just..please, come here." she sobbed.

And he was on his way.

A.

"Juvs? Where are y-!" Before he could finish his sentence he was tackled to the floor from a warm embrace from said girl.

"I-I love you too," she cried. "And not in a friendship way." she continued on and on about she loved him and why.

"Juvs.." he tried to get her attention.

"..And your always there for me no matter what, you are so selfless it scares the shit out of me! And y-"

"Juvs." twice.

"You always make me feel safe and that it is just us two against the world. You make me feel happy and loved and you are the one of the best things that ever happened to-" but she kept going.

Well third time is the charm.

"_Juvs!"_ he almost yelled but not quite.

"Me- what?! she looked at him confused. She was trying to tell him how she feels and he is jus-

But she was silenced with something soft on her lips. She then soon realized that they were Gray's. Oh _shit. Gray was kissing her._

Soon she returned it and there they were on Juvia's floor, kissing to their heart's content.

It was shortened though, when Gray broke it.

"I love you," he said."Always have and always will." he stated caressing her pale cheek.

"I love you too Gray" she sobbed back giving him light kisses all over his face.

"And I mean it from the bottom of my heart." she said before they once again dived in for another round of kissing.

A.

**Bonus!!:**

"Gray?" Juvia asked.

"Yes?" he said still kissing her.

"...When is the wedding?"

"..." Gray then fainted.with a red face for one hour.

A.

**Annnd finished! I know it was really short (and bad) but i just wanted to post something since I haven't updated in a while.because of moving. So i hope you enjoyed this short one-shot!**

**Bye!**

**~Alfy06**


	3. Okay

Hello people of FanFiction! I have some news that are either good or bad depending on your opinion and feelings about it but, let's just talk about it.

So, starting off let's talk about my absence. So I have been very busy with school and now that it's summer, I've been dealing with visiting family and friends so I've been very occupied which sounds very surprising coming from me. Either way I know I am haven't been the most frequent with my updates and such.

But, it is near the end of summer now, and I have more time to do things such as updating my stories. Along with that though, I've had more changes in my life and as I have read back on my stories I realized that they weren't the best that I could do. So, I decided to do some adjustments to my work! So, let me explain to you what's going to happen now.

Let's start off with the changes that are going to happen in my story 'The Battle for the Crush'. First I'm going to adjust the storyline, because I realized if I went further into the story it wouldn't really go anywhere. Also, the story was a little cringe for me, so I will be making improvements on my grammar and such In the story. Now, please note I will _not _be deleting the story or making extreme adjustments I am just improving the story and making it better, Because the way it is right now does not satisfy me in the way that I would like it to be. So I hope you understand, and on that note I would also like to say how I will make an improvement to my writing skills and make sure all the grammar is correct and make sure that I put my best effort into it for you to enjoy yourselves. I also strive to improve on my updating schedule.

Now, please understand that I won't have the perfect schedule where I upload every week, because I am not going to be able to do that. I'm going to have a schedule that works for me and that I will be able to keep up with. Now, I will not have a certain date for when I am updating one of my stories, but I am going to have an update schedule that fits best for me and that i feel is best for the readers who have taken their time to be patient and wait, which is something I thank you guys for.

By reading all of this, I'm sure you have an understanding of what is now going to happen and the new improvements that will occur.

Thank you everyone who has took the time to read my strange projects and the people that have been patient and waited on my stories. You are truly the best and wish you all the best!

Thank you,

Alfy~


End file.
